Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a wall mounted light fixture. Wall mounted lighting fixtures are positioned along walls and provide lighting for a space, such as a building or room. Different users can have different design requirements based on location and desired light output.
Recently, lighting fixtures have begun using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. The use of LEDs comes with unique light distribution and thermal management requirements. For example, the use of multiple LEDs can result in pixelated points of light that are aesthetically unpleasing.